Fiery Love
by JenRar
Summary: Their love for one another goes beyond that what others might consider "normal." What happens when the thin line between love and lust is broken? No one is made as perfectly for Alec as Jane...and he loves to feel her work. Pseudo-sibling, not blood related.


Jane screamed in frustration. "I can't believe they let that human walk out of here!" she hissed.

Alec ran a soothing hand down his sister's arm, trying to calm her. She'd been so mad that Aro and the brothers had let the two Cullens and their pet leave that she'd raced out of the round room, even as the others had begun to feed on the group of humans Heidi had led in.

If anyone knew how to calm Jane, it was he. They'd been "siblings" for over six hundred years—dating back to even before Aro had found and turned them. They'd been considered demons—witches—to the people of the village they'd lived in, since they'd had some of their...talents, even as humans. Their fathers had thrown them out, and they'd each been taken in by an old crone on the outskirts of the village. The day they'd been strung up and the pile of limbs and leaves around their feet set on fire, Aro had rescued them and killed all the villagers, proclaiming they were his children from that moment on. So yes, if anyone knew how to calm his sister, it was Alec.

"Sister," he crooned, "you must calm down. There's nothing to be done about it now. You'll get another chance to take them down."

Jane turned her glare on him, and then her eyes lit up. "You brought me a present," she said, her voice child-like as she gazed at the shaking woman Alec had dragged into the room. Alec knew she'd been so caught up in her anger, the woman's scent and racing heart had gone unnoticed until then.

When Jane had stormed off, he'd pulled a gray-haired woman with him, kicking and screaming through the halls of the castle. He'd wanted to snap her neck or use his gift, but he knew Jane would want her alive and unhindered by blindness. She would want to see the woman's fear. In truth, he himself enjoyed those things as much as the twin of his heart, so instead, he'd simply picked her up and carried her until they'd reached his room, where he knew Jane had gone.

"I brought us both a present, _amante_," he told her, pulling the trembling woman forward until she was in front of him.

"_Per favore! Per favore non mi uccida_!" the woman cried in Italian, begging them not to kill her. Within moments, she was on the ground, writhing in pain.

Alec picked her up roughly as she screamed, crying out to her God about burning alive. Holding her upright, Alec watched Jane as he dipped his head and breathed in the scent of the woman's thick, warm blood as it pulsed through her body and the scent of her fear and pain, which was pouring off of her in waves.

"Do it," Jane hissed, moving up to sandwich the woman between them.

Alec kept his eyes on his sister as he opened his mouth against the side of the screaming woman's neck. His razor sharp teeth sliced through her jugular, spilling out her life's blood into his mouth. Moaning, Alec felt his cock grow hard under his clothes. It was the same every time. Jane knew how much he got off on pain—both his and others'.

He groaned when Jane wrenched the woman's head back and sank her teeth into the other side of the woman's neck. The woman's screams echoed in the large chamber, until she finally grew quiet and still, her blood slowing as her heart gave its last beat.

After another few moments, Alec and Jane let the body drop to the floor. Alec reached across, grasped Jane around her tiny waist, and dragged her across the pile of bones on the floor, pulling her tight against his chest. She began struggling in his arms, but it was no use. Alec had her pinned between his arms and the wall before she could blink.

He thrust his hips, letting her feel what she'd done to him. "Feel that, sister?" he growled softly. "Feel what you did to me?"

Jane whimpered as he brushed against her. A few pieces of clothing were the only thing between them, and Alec knew she could feel him as clearly as if they were wearing nothing.

"You seem to have left me with quite a growing problem, Jane, dear," he continued, thrusting again. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jane's hand slid between their bodies and grasped him, stroking lightly through his pants. "Take them off," she whimpered, squeezing his erection once.

Alec pushed to his feet, and as he tore his clothes off, his sister sprang up, ripping off her own garments. As soon as she was naked before him, she dropped to her knees, cupping him in her tiny hands.

"Yes, that's it, Janie," Alec hissed through his teeth. "Go on now," he instructed her.

As she bent her head down and drew him into her mouth, Alec reached and pulled out the band holding her hair up. Her blond hair fell in waves to her shoulders, and Alec grabbed a fistful of the long strands, guiding her as she sucked him.

"So good," he told her. "You feel so good on me, my love."

Jane sucked and swallowed, drawing him deep into her throat, and when she scraped her teeth along the underside of his erection, he hissed and pulled her hair tighter, making her cry out around him. He began thrusting his hips; Jane was so small, he hit the back of her throat with every push of his hips.

_It's a good thing she doesn't need to breathe,_ he thought with a chuckle as he forced her head down so her nose was buried in his smooth skin at the base of his erection.

A few more thrusts, and Alec was spilling himself into his sister's mouth with a loud groan. He could feel her swallowing his venom, working his still-hard erection in her throat, until he finally tugged hard on her hair, pulling her away.

Jane fell back, catching herself on her hands before her head hit the stone floor. "Did you like that, brother?" she hissed, glaring up at him.

Alec nodded slowly, knowing they were far from being finished.

"It's my turn now," she said, her tiny body rising from the floor as she moved to stand in front of him.

It was all Alec could do to keep his hands from touching her. Her small, perfect breasts, her slender hips and tiny waist... They were made for his hands. No one had ever been made so perfect for another as his sister had been for him.

When she advanced toward him, Alec backed up a step. He knew she had let him have his turn, but Jane was taking back control now, and nothing he could say or do would stop her. Not that he would. This was his favorite part of their game—the push and pull of control. In the end, if he had to choose, he would give up every bit of control he had to his sister without blinking an eye.

Alec felt a tiny fission of fear race through him when Jane leveled her glare at him again. He took a step back, and then another, and another, until a final step knocked him off balance and onto his back on the bed. He crawled backward until he was in the middle of the mattress, never taking his eyes off the slim, beautiful girl, who was now standing at the end of the bed, watching him, her red eyes nearly glowing in anticipation.

"Do it," he hissed, bracing himself for the fiery pain she would unleash on him. He could feel his already hard cock pulse in anticipation.

Alec knew Jane was just as anxious as he was—her red irises grew wide, her breathing stopped, and her hands clenched into fists at her sides—but she wasn't moving, forcing him to wait. He moaned her name, reaching down to stroke his erection, needing to feel more.

"No!" she screamed as she flew up onto the bed and knocked his hand away before turning her gaze back to his face. She impaled herself on his erection, even as she unleashed her fury.

Alec reacted instantly. It felt like a million fire ants had taken up residence on his body. Sharp, agonizing fire raced through his veins, scorching him from the inside out as Jane rode him. He screamed as the pain nearly overwhelmed him, bowing his back and curling his hands into claws that he used to shred the mattress beneath them. All the while, his sister fucked him with an intensity that matched the fire in his soul.

Just when he thought he was going to turn into a pile of ash, Jane leaned forward and hissed, "I want to come. _Touch me now!_"

Alec screamed when every movement of his arm made the fire burn hotter, but he did as she asked. His fingers scraped roughly over the spot where they were joined, and Jane shattered around him, just as she opened her mouth to his neck and bit.

With one last thrust of his hips, Alec came, screaming as the pain from the bite added to the agony he was already feeling. It was the best kind of pain in Alec's mind. The knowledge that his sister had forced his orgasm from him made him come over and over again, until finally...finally, Alec could breathe again.

He felt Jane collapse above him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Their kind did not get tired, but this had been intense for them both, and he knew she would need the loving comfort she only allowed him to provide when they were away from prying eyes.

This was their secret—one Alec would keep for her for the rest of his existence.

~*~FL~*~

_Translation:_

_Amante : lover_

_Per favore! Per favore non mi uccida! : Please! Please don't kill me!_


End file.
